


you (it's always been you)

by vinndetta



Category: DCU
Genre: Ezra Miller Barry Allen, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, this is ezra miller's barry but i wasnt sure if that was necessary to state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: “I love you.” + [In awe, the first time you realized it]





	you (it's always been you)

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is actually just the prompt that i got on tumblr, but i didnt want to admit that soooo

He was the last one to know that he loved you out of the Justice League. They teased him about being a young man in love, but he remained confused. He wasn’t aware that he had his heart set on someone. So he just brushed them off and laughed, speeding away to a place where no one could tease him about whoever they thought he loved.

He did have one friend who didn’t tease him about it: you. You were always relatively chill about whatever he had to say. He didn’t really ever run out of topics to talk about with you. You let him talk, and you listened with a smile on your face.

So that’s where he was now, engaging in conversation with you. You were both at his apartment, and you were sipping a cup of tea.

“Hey, uhm... uh....”

You glanced up. “Yes, Barry?”

He looked off to the side. He didn’t want to mention the League, as he hadn’t even told you yet that he was the Flash. And he wasn’t going to mention it now, for then he’d never be able to ask what he wanted to ask.

“So, I have some friends, right…”

“Besides me? Yes, I’d like to think you do.”

“Hey!” He playfully slapped your arm, but he could feel the corners of his lips twitching in amusement.

“I…” He sighed. “I don’t really know. They all tease me about being in love with someone, and… well…”

“Are you?” You asked with intrigue.

He shrugged. “I don’t… know? I mean, it’s been a while since I loved anyone, you know.”

“Oh?”

“I mean I tried to kiss some boys when I was younger? And I did like this non-binary person a lot a long time ago. But I haven’t thought about love in a while.”

You nodded.

“But it seems weird to think that they would tease me about being in love when I myself don’t think I like anyone in a romantic sense right now. Are they teasing me? Are they actually seeing something that I don’t?”

You put your hand on Barry’s shoulder, to tell him to stop. 

“Hey, listen, Barry. I don’t know about you, really. If you do like anyone. I can tell you right now that it doesn’t matter. And if you do, congrats! If you don’t, that’s not a problem. Your feelings are your own.”

He smiled softly. “Thank you...”

“And hey, if they bother you, tell them to stop because it is bothering you. And if they don’t, they’ll have to answer to me.”

He let out a laugh, and you also did as well. He laughed because he really appreciated you in these moments. You always knew what to say to make him laugh and feel better. And he also chuckled a bit at the thought of you trying to best Diana herself. That definitely wouldn’t end up well.

“Oh!” You let out a gasp suddenly. “I have to go! I forgot about something I needed to do tonight.”

“Oh, well, in that case, good night.” He stated as you packed up your stuff to get ready to leave. He watched you, and he felt a strange feeling start to consume him.

You went in the direction of the exit, and you suddenly turned back around.

“Good night, Barry.”

He smiled, and you closed the door behind you.

He couldn’t help but feel empty when you weren’t around. He started to go towards the refrigerator to get something to eat.

As he sat down to eat, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander towards you. He wished you were here again. Without your laughter and your energy, it seemed as if the place was dead again. He just really wanted you to be with him. He needed you.

Oh.

He gasped.

That’s who it was - that’s who he loved.

You. It was you all along. You, his best friend. You, the one he talked about all the time to the League. You, who the League always knew he had a soft spot for. You. You. You. It was always you.

“… I love you …”

But you were already outside the apartment building, and you didn’t know the words he whispered gently to you in the brisk cold air of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked this little thing! like and comment if you did, and if you wanna, you can check out my tumblr, @vinndetta


End file.
